Broken Angel, Soar Once More
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: God, she would do anything to see his smirk, to gaze deeply into his dark blue eyes, so that she could run into his embrace and let him love her, something she desired, craved, deserved. But like all things good in her life, he had left her.


**Me: Ok, this is reaaaallllly depressing, so don't read if you're emotional to this kind of stu-**

**Itachi: THERE IS BLOOD.**

**Ikuto: And an Emo Amu.**

**Amu: STFU! *slap***

**Ikuto: Ow. That hurt. T_T**

**Me: Don't hurt Neko chan!**

**Itachi: *growl* **

**Me: Ita kun's jealous!**

**Ikuto: Miyumi sama does not own-**

**Suu: SHUGO CHARA! *Doki***

**Me: Aw, you're so cuuuuuute!**

**Yoru: Nya! IKUTO! I don't wanna be here. *pout***

**Me: *_* *kidnaps Yoru* **

_

* * *

_

_She was a broken angel, with blood adorning her shredded wings. The blade was her only friend and Pain loved her when others walked away. When she needed someone to lean on... Pain was there. _

_Nobody could save her from herself..._

Amu sat on her bed, tears falling from her brilliant amber eyes, and she slashed a blade across her wrist. She needed, no, CRAVED pain. It made her feel and distracted her from reality. She needed the pain to distract her from the faces, those faces that seemed to taunt her every day. Oh why did she have to fall into the web of Love? It only destroyed her in the end. Tadase kun, after all those years of loving him, announced that he was not only gay, but he was madly in love with Ikuto. Amu's heart cracked that day. She had been so faithful, so loving, so committed to allowing only him to hold her heart in his hand, but he only dragged her down and crushed her in the end. Why would he lead her on like that then? She never knew the answer because she ran away and quit the Guardians. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia could not save her as she began to lose sights of her hopes and dreams. The four Charas had retreated back to their eggs, listening to Amu cry herself to sleep each night. Nobody could understand her; nobody could love her, unlike the sharp edge of the blade. She dug the blade in deeper and cried out. "Ikuto," she cried out as blood painted her white sheets. Why bother crying for Ikuto, she thought as her hand quivered. Not only did she lose Tadase, but she lost her Ikuto too. God, she would do anything to see his smirk, to gaze deeply into his dark blue eyes, so that she could run into his embrace and let him love her, something she desired, craved, deserved. She would love to run her fingers through that silky hair, tangle and twine her fingers like thread through and through that neverending waterfall of dark blue. But like all things good in her life, he had left her. God, she should have chased after him and let him love her, but she was a coward, so weak with her feelings. And now it was too late for her and him, because he had already left her behind. She could not catch up in the end.

Ikuto leaving her was what truly caused her heart to break.

Amu yelped at the knock at her window and she dropped the bloody blade on the floor. She lunged desperately for her blade and wrapped her fingers around the hilt as a growl vibrated behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and froze. "I-Ikuto?" Amu could only shudder in fright as Ikuto bared his teeth at her and glared at the blade in her clutches. She must have looked pitiful, her curled up on the floor, desperately holding the blade as if it were her lifeline. She could only imagine the wild light in her eyes at the moment.

"Amu koi," Ikuto snarled as he strode toward Amu and bent down to wrap his fingers around the blade. Amu flinched at the contact of his warm hands brushing up against her fingers and she restrained from shuddering in delight. "What the hell are you doing to yourself?" Amu defiantly ignored him and ran her finger down the edge of the blade, drawing more blood. She would not allow Ikuto to get between her and Pain. Pain loved her more than any other person did; Pain would always be in love with his broken angel. A hand captured her fingers in its grasps and tugged them toward a face, Ikuto's face. "Amu koi," Ikuto muttered sadly as he kissed the tip of her finger. "What has happened to my angel?" Amu blushed as she snatched her fingers from his hands and held them protectively to her chest. "Tadase happened, Love happened, and most of all… YOU happened." Amu squeaked as Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her toward him. He tucked his chin into her shoulder and sighed. "Amu, I'm sorry I'm saying this a little late, but I love you, and I won't allow you to destroy yourself." Amu gulped and shook her head rapidly. "N-No," she stuttered as the blade moved softly against her skin.

"Nobody could love a broken angel."

Ikuto looked into the broken eyes of that pink haired girl he deserately loved and he grabbed the blade as it inched toward her throat. "No," he muttered as Amu shot a terrified look up at him. Her breath grew ragged and hoarse as Ikuto inched closer toward Amu and gazed deeply into those amber honey eyes that melted his heart.

"I've always loved the broken angel. She just never knew."

Amu gasped as hot tears fell from her eyes. That was all she ever wanted; someone to hold her, kiss her, make her feel safe. LOVE HER. God, had her pleas and wishes finally decided to come true? She couldn't breathe as Ikuto glanced at her lips and smiled, not smirked. God, he had a beautiful smile. She could get lost in that brilliant light forever-

"Oompf," Amu gasped as Ikuto captured her lips in a powerful, passionate kiss. His mouth glided skillfully across her own and she had to stop the blush on her cheeks as Ikuto bit delicately on her bottom lip. "I-Ikuto," Amu stuttered as Ikuto pulled her closer into him, as if trying to mold her into his flesh.

"W-Why would you love a broken angel?"

She looked into those love filled eyes and almost melted at sight. How could he, purity in its highest form, love and desire a broken angel, tainted by sin, speckled with blood?

Ikuto looked down at her passionately as a smile broke out on his face.

"The same reason you could love the Tin Man with no heart, Amu."

That's all it took for her to throw herself into his embrace and kiss him until the sun kissed the earth.

_"You're my angel, Amu."_

* * *

**Me: OH DAYUM-**

**Itachi: O_o That was morbid!**

**Amu: YOU'RE EFFED UP IN THE HEAD!**

**Me: I can't write happy stories! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! *tears***

**Itachi: You made Miyu chan cry! *glare***

**Ikuto: *sih* Since, I'm the mature one-**

**Amu: CHOKE ON CHEERIOS, BITCHH!**

**Itachi: *cough* !**

**Ikuto: *sweat drop* Just... review.**


End file.
